1. Field of the Invention
Pallet-Making Assembly
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pallets are used in vast numbers in industry, both in the single face aod double face forms. A single face pallet includes a number of spaced, parallel stringers having spaced, parallel first deck boards nailed to first sides thereof and normal relative thereto. A double face pallet is a single face pallet that has second deck boards nailed to second sides of the stringers.
A primary object in devising the present invention is to supply a compact, relatively inexpensive device that is operated by pressurized fluid to intermittently rotate through first, second, third and fourth stations for stringers and deck boards to be mounted thereon and nailed together to provide a finished single face pallet.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a pallet-making assembly which operates intermittently under the control of an operator, with the operator determining the rate at which finished single face pallets will be provided by the invention.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pallet-making assembly of such structure and operation that a second pallet-making assembly may be positioned adjacent the first assembly whereby single face pallets delivered from the latter to the second assembly may be transformed on the second assembly to double face pallets, and with a single operator being so situated that he can nail deck boards to stringers on both the first and second assemblies as they intermittently rotate.